Our one night together
by CherryPika91
Summary: Oakheart and Bluefur enjoy just one night together. Rated M for lemon. One shot.


**Hello readers. :) If you see a mistake please let me know.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Happy 13th anniversary to Warriors!**

Bluefur and Oakheart lay together enjoying the warmth of each others pelts. "I wish we could cuddle like this every night." Oakheart said sadly. "So do I." Bluefur sighed,"But it can not be so, let's enjoy what little time we have together, for tomorrow we must part ways."

Oakheart looked into Bluefur's blue eyes and saw the love she had for him, but he also saw the pain she felt at not being able to be with him. "I love you Bluefur. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you." He told her. Bluefur looked at him with tears coming out of her eyes. "Oh Oakheart you are so precious to me. I love you so much." She said.

Oakheart wrapped his paws around her and held her tightly. They lay together like that for quite awhile looking into each others eyes. Bluefur sat up. "Oakheart." She said. "Yes?" Oakheart asked puzzled by the look she now had on her face. "I was wondering seeing as we can only have one night together if we could..." She felt her face get hot and she wasn't able to say anything else.

Oakheart looked at Bluefur trying to figure out what she meant when it all of a sudden clicked. "You mean you want to do it? Make love? The hanky panky? Get laid? Hump?" He asked teasingly. "Bluefur couldn't help it. She laughed so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes. Oakheart smirked," _She's so cute when she laughs._ " He thought happily.

Once she was done laughing Bluefur looked at Oakheart and said,"Yes my love I want to make love with you. I want you to know how much that I love you." Oakheart gently put his face against hers,"I already know my sweets." He softly licked her cheek and then gently pushed her down into the nest they had built.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked her in a serious voice. Bluefur looked into his amazing amber eyes and said,"Yes I want you more then you'll ever know."

Oakheart sighed and then loving and gently, starts licking her all over her body until he reaches her bottom. Brushing her tail a side, he uses his own tail to rub her entrance making her groan in pleasure. He can feel his member start to get hard at the sound of her moans. He smiles at this and removes his tail.

Oakheart then turns around and looks at her entrance with longing," _Just a little more time_ " he thinks to himself. He moves his face closer and loving licks her folds with nice even strokes. Bluefur gasped in pleasurable surprise. "Oh Oakheart I need you." She moans. Oakheart smiles at this and licks her even more, savoring her taste and the way she smells. A few heartbeats later he stops and looks into her eyes again,"I love you Bluefur." He says in a horny lust fill voice.

Bluefur purrs at this and says,"And I love you Oakheart. Now let me return the pleasure." She gently touches his side and looking down at his member she suddenly feels hot again," _Wow how is that big thing going to fit inside me?_ " She thinks to herself. Shaking her head, she brushes his member gently with her paw making him moan in pleasure. She smiles at this and does it a couple more time before she leans down and puts it into her mouth.

She loves the feel of it in her mouth as she sucks it and she can feel herself get wetter and wetter the more her lover groans. Deciding she couldn't wait anymore, Bluefur stops sucking and lifting her butt up into the air she says,"Take me, make me yours."

Oakheart then mounts her while taking her scruff in his jaws. He positions himself over her entrance and then thrusts into her slowly so as not to hurt her. Bluefur yowls at the unexpected pain that comes with it. After a few heartbeats though it is replaced with the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. "Oh Oakheart that feels amazing." She moan as he go in and out.

Oakheart moans in pleasure that increases when he hears Bluefur's moans. "Oh yeah it does." He agrees. Pretty soon he starts to feel a new sensation and he can barely control himself as he moans,"Oh Bluefur..Oh..ahh..ahhh!" Bluefur moans along with him,"Oh my Oakheart..ahh..Oh!" Bluefur's moaning makes Oakheart thrust harder and faster until finally they both cum together in a sea of unbelieve pleasure.

Bluefur collapses into the nest with Oakheart still inside her and they stay like that for awhile enjoying each other warmth. Oakheart sighs and get of her, and then looking awkward he say,"I um kind of having to go take a piss." He looked at his paws his face warm. Bluefur laughs,"I understand. No need to be embarrassed."

Oakheart looks back up at her,"Yeah I guess your right. I'll quickly go behind that tree and we be right back." He quickly gets up and runs behind the tree not noticing that Bluefur had followed him.

She watches him as he lifts his leg and uses his member to pee on the tree. Oakheart signs and turns around knocking right into her. "Ouch!" She yelps. Oakheart looks at he in shock,"How long has you been standing there?" He asked. "The whole time." Bluefur says grinning."I wanted to watch you pee"

Oakheart looks at her for a few heartbeats and then laughs,"Well in that cause, I think I should be able to watch you pee." Bluefur feels her face get hot,"Alright." She says and walks over to were Oakheart was before and crouches down and pees. Oakheart watches and then smiles as she as she comes back over. "Did you like that my hefty mate?" She asks him with a big smirk on her face.

They walk back to their nest and he says,"I sure my love." They settled themselves into the nest with Oakheart on top of Bluefur. "So did you love the hanky lanky?" Oakheart asks. Bluefur laughs,"Yes Oakheart I sure did."

Oakheart gently and lovingly grooms her fur. "I love you Bluefur. I will wait for you until we can be together again in Starclan." Bluefur wipes a tear from her eye and say,"And I'll look forward to that day my dear Oakheart. I love you to the moon and back. I will treasure are time together always."

As they both fall comfortably asleep in each other grace, they are both warmed with the thought that even though they couldn't be together now, they would be together one day in Starclan.

The end

 **A/N- I hope you have enjoyed this as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
